Life and Story
by fatrakey
Summary: (RE-PUBLISH) Bagaimana jadinya jika pantulanmu di cermin bukanlah dirimu sendiri? Bagaimana kau akan menjalani keseharianmu jika kau harus berbagi bayangan dengan orang lain pada cerminmu? Menyenangkan kah? Atau bahkan merepotkan? Hal ini lah yang dialami oleh Naruto. Berbagi kehidupan dengan orang baru yang telah mengganti bayangannya. Chapter 1


**LIFE AND STORY**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto and Hinata

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Family dll.

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(s), OOC dan kesalahan lainnya.

Kritik dan Saran diterima dengan sangat terbuka.

Karena beberapa hal, fic ini di Re-publish. Hal-hal yang dirasa bisa membuat pembaca tidak nyaman sudah coba diperbaiki. Yah, walau sepertinya cerita ini masih belum berfaedah, Hahaha. Semoga bisa dinikmati dan terakhir SELAMAT MEMBACA!

 **ENJOY**

Naruto Namikaze, anak tunggal dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Dia terlahir 10 Oktober 16 tahun yang lalu. Saat ini dia tengah duduk di kelas X sebuah sekolah swasta di Tokyo. Konoha Gakuen lah Sekolah yang telah dia pilih untuk kelanjutan belajarnya. Padahal dia bisa saja meneruskan ke Sekolah yang lebih baik. Keluarganya bukan orang tidak punya, tapi bukan berarti juga keluarga kaya raya. Paling tidak keluarga Namikaze bisa hidup cukup di kota besar seperti Tokyo. Hal yang membuatnya memilih sekolah tersebut adalah kepribadiannya yang tidak ingin merepotkan kedua orang tuanya dengan biaya mahal yang ditawarkan oleh sekolah-sekolah ternama.

Di sekolah tersebut Naruto memiliki sahabat yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Dia adalah anak kedua dari pasangan Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha. Pemuda berambut raven itu memiliki seorang kakak bernama Itachi Uchiha yang sedang menuntut ilmu di sebuah Universitas ternama di Tokyo. Yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah saat Itachi bisa masuk ke kampus ternama, kenapa Sasuke malah masuk ke sekolah yang biasa saja seperti Konoha Gakuen? Jawabannya ada tiga hal.

Pertama, Sasuke adalah sahabat dari karakter utama di fic ini. akan aneh jika dia malah berada di sekolah berbeda.

Kedua, Sasuke memang sering disebut pangeran es. Tapi hal yang sebenarnya adalah dia tipe orang yang sulit bersosialisasi. Dan hanya Naruto lah sahabatnya dari kecil, juga tahan dengan sifat penyendiri si bungsu Uchiha.

Ketiga, berhubungan dengan persahabatan antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Sebenarnya yang membuat mereka bersahabat adalah orang tua mereka. Lebih tepatnya ibu mereka sendiri yang tidak lain adalah Kushina dan Mikoto. Ibu mereka adalah sahabat sejati sejak kecil. Walau keadaan setelah mereka menikah berubah, Kushina yang hidup biasa saja dan Mikoto yang menjadi orang kaya, hal itu tidak merubah persahabat mereka yang memang sejak dulu hidup di kampung yang sama. Intinya, mereka sama-sama orang kampung yang sekarang tinggal di kota. lalu apa hubungannya dengan persahabatan kedua anak mereka? Begini ceritanya...

 **-Flashback on-**

Khusina kecil yang saat itu berusia 8 tahun, sedang bermain di belakang rumahnya bersama Mikoto. Saat sedang asik bermain rumah-rumahan, tiba-tiba saja Kushina si gadis lugu mulai membicarakan masa depan mereka.

"Mikoto-chan, jika nanti kita sudah menikah dengan laki-laki keren dan sudah punya anak, aku ingin anak kita jadi pasangan ya?" ucap Kushina dengan riang.

"Tentu Kushina-chan. Setelah kita menikah dan tinggal di kota, kita akan menikahkan mereka. Benar kan Kushina-chan?" balas Mikoto tidak kalah riang.

Suasana riang itu sempat terhenti saat Mikoto melihat Kushina yang sedang berpikir keras.

"Ada apa Khusina-chan?"

"Aku bingung, kalau anak kita keduanya laki-laki bagaimana?"

"Hm, kau benar. Bagaimana ya?" Mikoto yang melihat Kushina murung, jadi ikut murung karenanya. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, karena Kushina mendapatkan ide brilian.

"Aku tahu, Mikoto-chan"

"Apa?"

"Jika anak kita keduanya laki-laki, mereka masih bisa bersahabat, kan?" ucap Kushina yang kembali riang. Tentu saja hal itu juga membuat Mikoto mendapatkan kembali semangatnya.

"Kau benar, sahabat sejati seperti di Komik dan Anime" balas Mikoto.

"Atau pasangan Yaoi seperti di fanfic" balas Kushina semakin membara.

"Aku setuju, aku setuju" Mikoto pun tidak kalah membaranya. Mereka melompat kegirangan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Begitu lah persahabatan kedua ibu dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Dasar Kids jaman Old.

 **-Flashback off-**

Sekarang sudah jelas, bagaimana persahabatan antara Naruto dan Sasuke terbentuk. Dan bagaimana akhirnya Sasuke masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan mereka. Tapi jangan berharap fic ini akan menjadi Yaoi.

"Woi, Kapan aku akan muncul di fic ini?" Itu adalah kata-kata dari si karakter utama yang mencoba mendobrak masuk ke tengah-tengah cerita.

"Buruan ke cerita inti! Ini sudah 700 lebih kata dan aku belum juga diberi kesempatan muncul. Yang diceritakan malah hal memalukan tentang ibuku"

"Kau kenapa dobe? Dari tadi bergumam tidak jelas?" tanya Sasuke yang tengah duduk di samping Naruto.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kelas. Sangat beruntung Sasuke bisa sekelas dengan sahabatnya. Walau dengan sedikit paksaan terhadap pihak sekolah dari sang ibunda tercinta tentunya. Mereka berada di kelas X-III yang merupakan kelas terakhir di Sekolah ini. harap maklum dengan kapasitas otak Si Duren.

'Cih, sekarang tiba-tiba malah masuk ke dalam cerita' batin Naruto.

"Hei, Baka! Kenapa kau terus melihat ke atas? Kau ayan ya?" Sasuke yang tengah membaca buku sedikit terusik oleh ulah Si duren yang semakin aneh saja.

"Urusai, Teme! Aku sedang malas berdebat" balas Namekaze muda.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, memaklumi keadaan aneh sahabatnya.

"Teme, apa kau sudah memutuskan klub apa yang mau kau ikuti?" Pada akhirnya Naruto menemukan tema untuk dibicarakan.

"Hn" balas Singkat si pemuda raven.

"Jawablah yang jelas, Teme! Jadi, Klub apa yang kau ikuti?"

"Golf"

Mendengar hal itu Naruto langsung memajukan tubuhnya ke meja Sasuke.

"Waw, kau mau bermain Golf? Sugoi" ucap Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar dan melayangkan khayalannya ke atas atap.

'Aku jadi tahu kemana arah cerita ini. aku pasti punya bakat terpendam bermain golf lalu masuk klub golf sekolah. Setelah itu aku akan menjadi juara di kejuaraan Nasional. Tapi perlengkapan golf kan mahal, mungkin aku punya bakat di bidang lain. Kira-kira ada klub apa lagi?' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Teme, Selain golf ada klub keren apa lagi di sekolah ini?" Akhirnya Naruto kembali dari dunia khayalannya dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Tidak ada"

"Yah? Jadi Cuma golf?"

"Itu juga tidak ada"

"Hah, tapi tadi kau bilang"

"Aku sedang membaca komik Robot x Laserbeam" (Ini judul manga terbaru dari pengarang yang terkenal dengan manga Kuroko no basket-nya).

"TEME" Dengan geram Naruto mengepalkan tangan hingga sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Namikaze-san, tolong jangan berisik. pelajaran akan dimulai" ucap sensei yang ternyata sudah masuk ke kelas.

Sebaiknya kita skip kegiatan belajar-mengajar. (Jika ada yang protes dan bertanya kenapa cerita berlatar di sekolah tapi bagian belajar lah yang paling sedikit disorot? Inilah jawaban logisnya : Jika kalian ingin lebih banyak porsi belajar-mengajar, lakukanlah saat kalian berada di sekolah! Bukan saat baca fanfic. Sekian dan terima kasih).

Saat istirahat, tokoh utama biasanya akan pergi ke tempat-tempat yang sudah umum seperti kantin, atap, taman belakang atau gedung tak terpakai di belakang sekolah. Tapi maaf saja, ini bukan lah cerita mainstream seperti kebanyakan fic lain. Sang tokoh utama memutuskan untuk beristarahat ke... ke... ke...

Sepulang sekolah,

"WOI! KAU BELUM MENCERITAKAN TENTANG ISTIRAHAT, KAU MALAH MENG-SKIP LAGI ADEGAN YANG SUDAH KAU SINGKAT" Lagi-lagi karakter utama itu protes.

Adegan pulang sekolah adalah adegan inti dari chapter ini. Jadi mari kita abaikan karakter utama itu.

Saat pulang sekolah, Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk menemaninya pergi ke toko barang-barang antik. Berhubung kakeknya akan berulang tahun minggu depan, dia ingin memberikan barang yang seantik kakeknya. (Nama kakek Sasuke akan dipikirkan Nanti. Yang pasti bukan Kakek Sugiono).

Toko ini berada di pinggir kota. tempatnya lumayan jauh dan tidak ada kendaraan umum yang beroperasi ke sana. Karena itu lah, Naruto dan Sasuke menggunakan ojek online untuk bisa sampai ke toko misterius itu.

"Ya ampun, faedahnya apa cerita seperti itu?"

Sesampainya di tempat yang mereka tuju, tidak lupa sang driver meminta bintang untuk kepuasan layanannya.

"No comment"

Bangunan itu mempunyai arsitektur klasik ala jepang kuno, padahal pengarang tidak pernah ke jepang dan diharuskan riset sendiri untuk tahu seperti apa bentuk bangunan itu. Dan pada akhirnya yang mampu dideskripsikan hanya warna dan nama tokonya saja. Bangunan itu bercat coklat gelap dengan papan nama besar terpampang di atasnya, walau ada beberapa bagian yang terkelupas termakan oleh usia. Retakan-retakan kecil tak hanya tampak di papan bertuliskan Orochi_Store gmaildotcom, namun juga nampak pada tembok depan, samping kecuali belakang karena viewnya tidak sampai ke sana. Bahkan pintu geser khas jepang yang digunakan sebagai pintu depan terlihat berlubang di berbagai tempat.

Saat Naruto mencoba menyebrangi jalan untuk menuju bangunan tersebut, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya.

Sontak saja, Naruto berhenti dan menengok ke belakang. Sosok itu lalu berkata.

"Itu rumah Kosong. Toko antiknya ada di sini" Sasuke menunjuk dengan ibu jari ke arah belakang tubuhnya.

"LALU KENAPA DI ATAS MALAH MENDESKRIPSIKAN RUMAH ITU?"

Jika pembaca amati, bahkan tidak pernah tercantum kata toko antik pada deskripsi di atas.

Dan pembaca malah mencoba mengeceknya kembali. Gak ada kerjaan.

Setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam, keduanya disambut oleh seorang kakek tua yang sudah mengenal Sasuke dengan sapaan hangatnya pada pemuda raven tersebut saat baru saja masuk. Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk menunggu di toko, sementara dia dan kakek penjual itu akan mencari barang yang Sasuke inginkan di ruang penyimpanan.

Tidak banyak barang yang terlihat menarik di mata Naruto. Semua barang yang dijual di tempat itu hampir sama dengan apa yang dijual di toko antik lainnya. Begitulah menurut Naruto yang bahkan ini kali pertamanya ke toko barang antik.

Mata Naruto menelusuri rak kaca yang diisi oleh batu-batu berwarna-warni, lalu dibagian bawahnya terlihat bebagai macam perhiasan berbentuk tidak biasa. Seperti kalung tanpa permata atau bahkan sebuah sarung tangan dengan tulisan -Magnetic Shuriken Glove- kecil melingkar di atasnya. Tidak hanya rak, segala macam jenis pedang dan lukisan terpajang rapi pada dinding toko. Seperti lukisan kaisar Jepang tempo dulu yang digambar dengan sangat nyata. Atau pedang legenda yang mempunyai mata yang terbalik. Sebagian dari benda-benda itu cukup membuat Naruto menaruh perhatian dan menghilangkan rasa bosan menunggu.

Sedang asik-asiknya berjalan mengelilingi ruangan yang tidak seberapa luas, kakinya terpaksa harus berhenti lalu berjalan mundur karena matanya menangkap sesuatu. Mata Shapire-nya coba menelisik sosok yang sedang duduk ruangan sana. Pintu pemisah hanya dilapisi gorden transparan tipis, namun hal itu membuat wajah gadis itu sulit terlihat.

Menyadari ada yang memperhatikan, gadis itu ikut melihat ke arah Naruto lalu tersenyum. Naruto yang dipergoki pun, seperti kebanyakan buaya lain, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit.

"Selamat sore" sapa gadis itu mendekat.

"Ah, S-sore" balas Naruto pura-pura terkejut.

Mendengar Naruto menyapa balik, gadis itu malah melompat kegirangan lalu berlari menjauh sambil berteriak. Hingga sosoknya tidak lagi terlihat dari ruang depan.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Hingga lagi-lagi tepukan di pundak menyadarkannya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Sasuke si rambut ravenlah pelakunya.

"Tidak ada, hanya melihat-lihat" dalih Naruto. Dia sangat malu jika Sasuke tahu dia coba mendekati gadis yang dia kira cucu si pemilik toko.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Sasuke akhirnya.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan pulang, Naruto mulai penasaran dengan gadis tadi dan tidak tahan untuk menanyakannya pada Sasuke.

"Teme! Kau kenal cucu penjual tadi tidak?"

"Cucu? Setahuku Dia tidak punya cucu" jawab santai Sasuke.

"Lalu gadis tadi siapa?"

"Gadis apa?"

"Gadis di ruangan sebelah"

"Tidak ada ruangan lain selain ruang penyimpanan, dobe"

"Ada, ruangan dengan gorden tipis itu" ucap Naruto Ngotot.

"Itu cermin, dobe"

"Hah? Kau jangan bercanda, Teme!" Naruto berhenti berjalan dan hal itu di ikuti Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mulai mengerti situasinya, melirik pada Naruto.

"Mungkin saja itu..." Sasuke menggantung kata-katanya sambil tersenyum iblis pada Naruto.

"Hahaha, a-aku bercanda tentang ruangan itu" Naruto tertawa namun tubuhnya menggambarkan kegelisahan. "S-sepertinya sebentar lagi gelap, aku pulang duluan ya teme. Jaa ne" Setelah mengucapkan itu dia berlari secepat tenaga meninggalkan sahabat ravennya.

"Dasar bodoh, kita kan tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama" ucap si bungsu Uchiha sambil menggelengkan kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

Mencoba menenangkan diri, Naruto yang terlebih dahulu tiba di apartemennya memutuskan untuk mandi lebih awal dari biasanya. Selama mandi yang hanya berlangsung 5 menit itu, dia terus bergumam "Itu tidak nyata" berulang-ulang. Sifat penakutnya memang sangat berlebihan, hal ini lah yang sering membuatnya menjadi bahan olokan teman-teman semasa SMP-nya.

Naruto akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang menutupi hampir seluruh kepalanya. Dia mengintip dan mengedarkan pendangannya ke seluruh ruang makan di depan kamar mandinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Dasar teme, dia pasti sengaja menjahiliku" Naruto menggerutu sambil mengeringkan rambutnya lalu berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Tubuh telanjangnya dia arahkan ke lemari yang mempunyai cermin sedada di pintunya.

"Hm?"

Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan bayangan dirinya di cermin. Beberapa kali dia memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil tangannya yang tetap pada aktifitasnya. Hal itu juga lah yang terjadi dengan bayangannya dicermin. Namun tetap ada yang aneh di sana, sayang Naruto belum sadar akan hal itu. Sampai-

"Rambut hitam panjangnya bagus juga" ucap Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Eh? R-rambut panjang? S-sejak kapan rambutku panjang dan hitam?"

Walau takut dan merasa tidak ingin berbalik, tapi rasa penasaran membuat tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Dia bergerak perlahan dan terbata-bata hanya untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Pada akhirnya dia berhasil kembali menghadap cermin, tapi kini malah matanya yang sulit terbuka.

"B-baiklah, aku akan menghitung sampai tiga lalu membuka mata. S-semua akan baik-baik saja, Naruto. S-semua akan baik-baik saja" pemuda duren itu sampai harus mengatur nafasnya.

"S-satu"

"D-du-dua"

"D-dua setengah"

"D-dua d-duapertiga"

"Tiga" ucap orang lain tidak sabar.

"Eh?" secara reflek Naruto membuka mata saat mendengar ada suara orang lain. Dan hal yang pertama kali dia lihat di cermin bukan lah bayangannya, melainkan seorang gadis yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"AAAGGGGRR"

-BRUK-

Naruto akhirnya tumbang dengan keadaan telanjang.

"KYAAAAA, HENTAIIII"

-BRUK-

Hm? Gadis itu juga ikut pingsan karena melihat Naruto telanjang? Terserahlah...

.

.

.

.

Sambil menunggu karakter utama itu bangun, mari kita amati apartemen yang Naruto dan Sasuke tempati. Apartemen mereka bukanlah apartemen mewah yang menjulang tinggi dengan puluhan lantai. Tempat tinggal sementara itu hanya memiliki lima lantai dengan sepuluh kamar di setiap lantainya. Jika ditanya kenapa mereka tidak tinggal di rumah? Jawabannya ada pada diri Sasuke yang tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan keluarganya yang super duper over protektif. Setelah lulus SMP sang pemuda raven memaksa untuk tinggal sendiri dan mencoba untuk hidup mandiri. Awalnya hal itu ditentang, namun akhirnya dia diizinkan dan tentu saja dengan beberapa syarat yang salah satunya adalah Naruto harus ikut bersamanya.

Sepertinya karakter utama itu masih belum juga bangun, mari kita skip hingga saat dia sudah sadar.

 **-Beberapa periode kemudian-**

Sebuah jam berbentuk rubah orange terpajang di atas meja dekat tempat tidur Naruto. Kombinasi jarum panjang dan pendek yang ditunjukannya dapat memberitahu kita bahwa saat ini tepat pukul tujuh. Waktu yang seharusnya menunjukan kegiatan yang dilakukan Naruto untuk-

"AAARRGGH" Si bocah duren akhirnya bangun. Nafasnya terengah-engah seakan sebelum bangun dia bermimpi lari maraton dari desa Konoha ke Desa Suna.

"AW" erangnya karena merasakan sakit di kepala bagian belakang saat mencoba untuk duduk.

"Kenapa aku tidur di lantai kamar? Eh? Dan kenapa aku telanjang?" Si duren malah terlalu banyak bertanya bukannya cepat-cepat melihat ke arah jam. Dia pikir gampang apa membuat deskripsi dan pembicaraan satu arah begini.

"Jam? Memangnya kenapa?" Diarahkan mata biru itu ke jam rubah miliknya.

"EH? JAM TUJUH? KENAPA KAU TIDAK BERI TAHU DARI TADI?"

Sebagai informasi kepada para pembaca yang budiman. Saat membuat adegan terlambat, biarkan si karakter utama sadar sendiri dan jangan pernah ingatkan mereka akan hal itu!

"DI FIC LAIN MANA ADA PENGARANG YANG MASUK CERITA, DASAR BODOH"

Naruto bergegas berdiri dan meraih seragam sekolahnya.

"Tidak perlu mandi. Tidak perlu mandi. Aku sudah terlambat" Dipakailah seragam sekolah itu dengan sangat sembarang. Dan memang tidak perlu mandi, itu merepotkan untuk diceritakan.

"Cih, bilang saja kau malas mengetik" ucap Naruto sambil keluar dari kamar menuju ke ruang makan. Dia bergegas mengambil sepatunya dan memakainya dengan kecepatan kilat.

Apartemen yang Naruto tempati hanya memiliki tiga ruangan yang terdiri dari kamar tidur, ruang makan atau dapur dan kamar mandi. Untuk tahu berapa ukuran setiap ruangan silahkan pembaca cari tahu sendiri di internet. Jangan malas dan maunya selalu disuapi!

"Hanya kau pengarang yang malas riset masalah seperti itu, MADAO!" Naruto yang sudah memakai seragamnya lengkap bersiap membuka pintu dan pergi keluar.

"Dan satu hal lagi, kau tinggal saja di sini! Jangan ikuti aku! Kepalaku sakit mendengar semua ceritamu" ucapnya sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu apartemennya.

Karena kelakuan bodoh si duren, cerita ini jadi macet. Bagaimana caranya menceritakan kehidupannya tanpa mengikuti dia kemanapun? Apa faedahnya fic ini ditulis kalau begitu?

"BAIKLAH. BAIKLAH. KAU BOLEH IKUT. TAPI TOLONG CERITAKAN DENGAN NORMAL!" teriak si duren dari luar.

Setelah berada di luar, Naruto langsung berjalan menuju pintu apartemen Sasuke dan mengetuknya bar-bar.

"Sasuke? Apa kau di dalam? Kau tidak berangkat meninggalkan aku kan? Sasuke?"

Tidak berapa lama terdengar langkah kaki mendekat dari dalam.

'Syukurlah dia belum berangkat' batin Si duren.

"Ada apa dobe?" tanya Sasuke setelah membuka setengah pintu.

"Ada apa? Tentu saja berangkat"

"Barangkat kemana, Dobe?" Sasuke akhir membuka penuh pintunya dan keluar dari apartemen untuk berdiri di depannya.

"Tentu saja ke sekolah. Dan hei, ada apa dengan seragammu?" tanya Naruto heran.

Ada yang berbeda memang dari penampilan Sasuke. Dia tidak sedang menggunakan seragam sekolah, melain pakaian santai biasa. Dan jangan lupa celemek berwarna coklat yang melilit tubuhnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku sedang memasak. Dan kau sebaiknya kembali tidur! Ini jam tujuh malam, dasar bodoh" Sasuke kembali masuk dan membanting pintu apartemennya.

"EH? EEEEEEEEHHHH?" Hanya itu respon dari si kepala duren.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu aku, pengarang sialan?" ucap Naruto setelah kembali ke kamar dan tengah melepaskan seragam sekolahnya.

Memberi tahu karakter utama tidak ada untungnya. Sudah jelas adegan tadi memang untuk membuat lulucon. Lagi pula ini fic humor, jangan berharap si duren ini mendapat adegan terlambat lalu menabrak seorang gadis ketika sedang berlari ke sekolahnya.

"Cih, kau senang sekali membuat aku terlihat bodoh dalam fic ini" Naruto telah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi piaya tidur bergambar Astro boy.

Sepertinya si karakter utama ini melupakan sesuatu yang lebih penting. Sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kejadian apa?" tanyanya dengan memasang wajah polos.

LIHATLAH KE CERMIN, BAKA!

"Cermin?" Dengan keadaan bingung Naruto menatap cermin di sebelah kanannya dan-

"AAAAAGGR" Dia lari terbirit-birit setelah setelah melihat sosok itu dan kembali mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"SASUKE! BUKA PINTUNYA! HOI, SASUKE!" Naruto kembali ke apartemen Sasuke untuk berlindung.

"Ada apa lagi dobe? Masakanku bisa gosong jika kau terus mengganggu" ucap Sasuke kesal namun tetap membuka pintu untuk sahabatnya.

"A-Ada hantu, Ada hantu di kamarku"

"Hm? Kau bilang hantu?" Rupanya ucapan Naruto membuat penasaran Si bungsu Fugaku, hingga dia memutuskan untuk mengecek kamar Naruto.

"Di mana hantunya?" Sasuke mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling kamar sahabatnya.

"C-cermin. Dia muncul di cermin" jawab Naruto yang bersembunyi di balik punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap datar cermin pada lemari itu lalu mendekatinya. Beberapa saat setelah mencari sesuatu di cermin itu, dia hanya melihat bayangan dirinya dan tidak ada hal yang janggal di sana.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di cerminmu, Dobe. Kau pasti mengigau" ucapnya sambil mengela nafas.

"Aku tidak mengigau. Dia terlihat sangat jelas teme. Lihatlah! Hantu itu sekarang ada di belakangmu, bahkan dia menggunakan piyama Astro boy yang mencolok"

Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke menyipitkan matanya dan memandang datar sahabatnya. Dia melihat ke arah piyama yang digunakan oleh si duren dan kembali menghela nafas.

"Apa kau masih marah soal luluconku tadi sore dobe? Lalu mencoba membalasnya dengan lulucon tidak lucumu ini? Cih, kau membosankan Dobe" Sasuke melangkah keluar kamar meninggalkan Naruto. dan tentu saja yang ditinggalkan berlari mengejar.

"Aku tidak bercanda Sasuke, kau juga pasti melihatnya di cermin itu kan?" Naruto menari baju Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Ya, aku melihat jelas bayanganmu dengan piyama bodoh Astro boy-mu itu"

Sasuke membuka pintu lalu membantingnya dari luar. Naruto yang tidak mau ditinggal sendiri segara menyusul Sasuke.

"Teme, aku serius- Eh?" Naruto merasa ada yang aneh saat memegang gagang pintu apartemennya.

"SASUKE! KENAPA KAU MENGUNCIKU DI DALAM? SASUKE TEME?"

"WOI, PENGHUNI KAMAR 014. SEKALI LAGI KAU BERISIK, AKU BAKAR KAU HIDUP-HIDUP" Teriakan dari tetangga yang lain berhasil membungkam Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa menjatuhkan tubuhnya hingga terduduk di depan pintu. Dia bersandar pada pintu itu lalu memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. Bahkan dirinya sampai bergumam berkali-kali.

"Jangan bunuh aku. Jangan bunuh aku. Jangan bunuh aku" Begitulah gumaman yang terus Naruto lantunkan dengan merdu.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu" Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara lembut dari gadis itu.

"Y-ya ampun, a-aku bisa mendengar suaranya s-sekarang. A-aku mohon jangan bunuh aku. Aku masih perjaka, bahkan belum pernah pacaran" Tubuh Naruto semakin bergetar lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Hiks- maaf sudah membuatmu ketakutan Hiks-hiks. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu" Suara gadis itu tidak kalah parau dengan Naruto.

"Eh? Apa hantu bisa menangis, wahai pengarang-san?" Kini Naruto berani mengangkat kepalanya. Dan hal yang menyebalkan adalah dia baru bersifat sopan di saat-saat genting seperti ini.

"Saking ketakutannya dia sekarang menjadi gila dan berbicara entah pada siapa. Maafkan aku tuan jomblo-san, Hiks-Hiks" Gadis itu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT GILA, HANTU SIALAN? DAN SIAPA JUGA YANG JOMBLO?"

Keanehan telah terjadi, rasa takut Naruto bisa dikalahkan dengan rasa kesal karena di sebut jomblo. Padahal dia sendiri yang mengaku jomblo. Sekarang malah tidak terima disebut jomblo, dasar jomblo.

"TEEEMMEE. PERSETAN DENGAN HANTU ATAU PENGARANG, AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKAN SIAPAPUN YANG MENYEBUTKU JOMBLO. DI MANA KALIAN? CEPAT KELUAT"

"Aku di belakangmu, jomblo-san" jawab gadis itu.

"Eh?" Naruto melirik ke belakang dan menemukan bayangan berambut panjang di pintu tempatnya bersandar.

"AAGGGRH" Dia buru-buru berbalik dan menjauh dari pintu.

"Dasar hantu licik, beraninya kau menyelinap dari belakang" lanjut si duren kesal.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto, gadis itu terlihat menunduk dalam. Bahunya bergetar dan terdengar isakan sedu darinya.

Sebagai seorang pria, Naruto menjadi canggung saat melihat seorang gadis menangis di depannya. Tidak perduli gadis itu hantu atau manusia, hati pria selalu tersentuh dan ikut merasakan kesedihan mereka. (Dengan catatan: Hantunya harus cantik).

"H-hei kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku melakukan hal yang jahat?" tanya Naruto melembut. Sepertinya selain oleh rasa kesal, Naruto juga bisa kehilangan rasa takut karena merasa bersalah. Tapi tetap saja, ketidakpekaannya selalu melekat erat pada dirinya. Bahkan dia tidak sadar, jika kata-katanya lah yang membuat gadis itu menangis. Apa lagi dia menyebutnya sebagai hantu licik. Itu kata-kata yang keterlaluan anak muda.

"A-aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu" ucap Naruto tulus dari dalam relung hatinya yang paling dangkal, ah maaf maksudnya dalam.

"Ti-tidak apa, jomblo-san. Hiks-Hiks" gadis itu kembali bersuara.

"Kau memaafkan aku?" Pertanyaan Naruto di balas dengan anggukan walau gadis itu masih terlihat segukan. Hal itu pun disambut oleh Naruto dengan menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah menangis! Kau membuatku merasa tidak enak, tahu" Naruto bergerak untuk berdiri dari posisi duduk yang sejak tadi dipertahankannya.

"A-aku tidak bisa" ucap gadis itu. kata-kata si gadis membuat Naruto menoleh dari aktifitasnya yang sedang merapikan piyama yang berantakan.

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa kau masih sakit hati?" respon Naruto bingung.

"Ti-tidak"

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto semakin bingung.

"I-itu karena..." Gadis itu menggantung kata-katanya.

"Karena apa?"

"A-aku..."

"Hei bicaralah yang jelas, kau itu kenapa sih?"

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat. Hal itu membuat Naruto tidak sabar menunggu dan mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan untuk mendengar kata-kata apa yang akan diucapkan. Gadis itu pun akhirnya menarik nafas dalam dan berkata-

"SEBENARNYA AKU MENANGIS KARENA AKU LAPAR, JOMBLO-SAN"

 **-BRUK-**

Naruto terjungkal ke depan karena kehilangan keseimbangannya setelah mendengar alasan si gadis.

"APA-APAAN KAU, HAH? MANA ADA HANTU LAPAR?" teriak Naruto yang sudah hilang kesabaran.

"T-tapi aku benar-benar lapar" bela si gadis.

"SUDAH CUKUP! AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN LULUCONMU DAN SI PENGARANG SIALAN ITU. AKU MAU TIDUR. PERGI SANA DAN JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" Naruto beranjak masuk kamar dan membanting tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Tidak lupa dia menutup kepalanya dengan bandal agar dia tidak mendengar suara-suara lain yang mengganggu tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

Ke esokan paginya, Naruto bangun dengan keadaan masih kesal terhadap gadis hantu itu. dia berharap apa yang kemarin dialaminya hanya mimpi dan tidak akan pernah lagi melihat gadis menyebalkan itu. Sangat disayangkan, harapan itu tidak pernah terkabul karena saat dia melewati cermin di lemarinya gadis itu masih ada di sana. Namun, kali ini Naruto mengacuhkan hantu itu dan melakukan aktifitas paginya tanpa menatap cermin.

Rasa kesalnya ternyata tidak bisa hilang dengan mudah. Hal itu disebabkan oleh penampakan gadis itu selalu mengikuti Naruto kemanapun dia pergi. Di manapun Naruto melihat cermin, bukan pantulan dirinyalah yang ada di sana melainkan bayangan gadis hantu itu yang menggantikannya. Baik itu di kaca mobil yang melewati Naruto saat berjalan ke sekolahnya, atau kaca toko yang dilewati si tunggal Namikaze, bahkan pantulan di air yang tergenang di jalanan. Gadis itu selalu ada saat Naruto melihat benda yang bisa merefleksikan pantulan cahaya.

Di kelas, Naruto semakin tidak bisa mengikuti dengan baik pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Senseinya. Hal ini diperparah dengan posisi duduk Naruto yang berada tepat di sisi jendela. Puncaknya saat Naruto disuruh mengerjakan soal matematika di depan oleh sang sensei. Dia dengan jelas melihat gadis itu dari pantulan papan tulis putih di depannya. Dan keadaan gadis itu masih sama seperti saat Naruto melihatnya pagi tadi. Gadis itu menunduk dan terlihat sedih. Naruto akhirnya tidak tahan, dia meminta maaf pada senseinya dan berkata tidak bisa mengerjakan soal itu lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Hal itu tentu menjadi sorakan dari teman-teman sekelas Naruto, kecuali satu orang. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Dia tahu Naruto tidak lah sebodoh yang teman sekelasnya bayangkan hingga tidak bisa mengerjakan soal semudah itu, bahkan tidak menulis satu angkapun. Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto. mata hitamnya terus menatap Naruto yang berjalan dari depan kelas hingga duduk di bangkunya dengan wajah kesal.

Saat istirahat pun tiba. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menanyakan keadaan Naruto. namun sebelum dia mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto sudah berdiri dan berkata "Maaf Sasuke aku mau ke toilet dulu, nanti saja ngobrolnya". Lalu si pemuda itu berlari keluar secepat kilat.

 **-Tuk-Tuk-Tuk-**

Naruto mengetuk cermin yang terletak di atas westafel. Benar, Naruto sekarang sudah berada di toilet dan memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan gadis itu.

"Hei, kau mendengarku?" tanya Naruto.

Hanya anggukan pelan yang gadis itu diberikan sebagai respon. Dia tetap menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bawah.

"Cih, hentikan wajah murung mu!" Kali ini tidak ada respon untuk perkataan itu. Naruto menghela nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan berbicara.

"Baiklah, bisa kau beri tahu aku bagaimana caramu untuk makan, gadis hantu?"

"Eh?" Sotak saja gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"K-kau mau membantuku?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Inilah pertama kalinya Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis hantu itu. tidak seperti dibayangkan Naruto sebelumnya. Gadis itu mempunyai wajah yang bulat namun dagunya lancip. Hidungnya mancung dengan pipi gembil menghimpinya. Rambut yang semula Naruto kira berwarna hitam ternyata berwarna biru gelap dengan poni rata di depannya. Dan hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah warna mata gadis itu. warnanya emetist, itu warna mata yang benar-benar langka. Jika semua deskripsi di atas harus digabung menjadi kata, hanya ada satu kata yang tepat.

"Cantik" ucap Naruto tidak sadar.

"Jomblo-san?" Gadis itu memanggil beberapa kali hingga akhirnya Naruto kembali sadar.

"Y-ya?" Ya ampun, apa Naruto harus selalu gugup ya?

"Terima kasih sudah mau membantuku"

"J-jangan senang dulu, a-aku hanya risih dengan tingkah murungmu itu" Astaga, bahkan si karakter utama ini menjadi tsundere.

"Hei, gadis hantu jangan tersenyum terus. Cepat jawab bagaimana caranya?" lanjutnya.

"Ah, i-iya maaf. Caranya mudah kok, kau cukup memakan makanan di depan cermin atau benda apapun yang bisa membentuk bayanganmu. Dengan begitu apapun yang kau makan akan tertransfer kepadaku" jelas si gadis.

"Hanya itu? ternyata mudah"

"Tentu saja, jomblo-san"

"Hei jangan panggil aku jomblo! Namaku Naruto, nona hantu"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa memanggilku Hinata. Salam kenal"

"SIAPA YANG MENGAJAK BERKENALAN? Agrh, sudahlah. Aku akan membeli makanan dulu ke kantin"

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun" Ucapan itu sukses membuat Naruto terpeleset di depan pintu kamar mandi. Segitunya, baru juga dipanggil Naruto-kun bukan dipanggil sayang. Dasar jomblo!

Setelah Naruto berjuang keras mendapatkan makanan dari kantin, dia menuju sebuah kolam ikan di belakang sekolah. Dia memilih tempat itu karena hanya tempat itu yang jarang didatangi oleh siswa lain. Dan itu merupakan alasan klasik para pengarang.

Tidak banyak makanan yang bisa Naruto beli. Pada akhirnya dia hanya membawa dua buah roti dan jus jeruk. Sesuai informasi yang Hinata berikan, saat ini Naruto memakan roti yang dibelinya dengan menghadap ke arah pantulan di kolam ikan itu. dengan kata lain, mereka berdua sedang makan bersama secara berhadapan. Jadi tidak aneh jika wajah si jomblo ngenes itu memerah karena ini pertama kalinya dia makan berdua dengan seorang gadis. Apa lagi gadis secantik Hinata.

"Untunglah Naruto-kun makan di sini, kalau di toilet aku bisa muntah. Ternyata Naruto-kun orangnya perhatian ya" ucap Hinata di sela-sela acara makannya.

"Yang makan itu kan aku. Jadi aku lah yang akan muntah jika makan di sana. Jangan ke-geer-an Nona" Sifat tsunderenya muncul lagi.

"Oh? Jadi kita sama dong, tidak suka makan di toilet?"

"Terserah" balas Naruto yang malas meladeni lebih panjang.

Setelah itu, mereka makan tanpa ada yang bersuara. Hanya diselingi pujian dari Hinata terhadap makanan yang dia makan. Dan senyuman di wajah gadis itu tidak henti-hentinya terhias di sana. Senyuman yang manis bukan, wahai tuan jomblo ngenes? Hahaha.

Makanan mereka pun telah habis. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh dirasakan Naruto.

"Hei, Nona. Kenapa aku masih lapar?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Aku belum bilang ya? Kalau Naruto-kun makan dengan cara ini, semua makanannya akan tertransfer padaku. Jadi Naruto-kun akan tetap lapar" jawab Hinata polos.

"KENAPA KAU BARU BILANG SEKARANG?"

"Hehehe. Aku lupa. Gomen Naruto-kun. Hoaaam" Hinata meregangkan tubuhnya dan tampak mengantuk.

"Hoi! Hoi! Apa kau mau tidur setelah makan?"

"Aku mengantuk. Sejak semalam aku tidak bisa tidur karena lapar"

"Cih, Seharusnya kau bangunkan saja aku semalam!" ucap Naruto sambil membuang mukanya yang memerah.

"EH? Apa Naruto-kun mengkhawatirkanku?"

"J-jangan bercanda. Cepat tidur sana! Aku juga harus kembali ke kelas"

"Ah, Ada satu hal lagi yang harus aku beri tahu pada Naruto-kun. Saat aku tidur, bayanganmu di cermin akan kembali seperti semula, Hooaaam. Aku tidur dulu ya Naruto-kun. Jaa-ne"

Bayangan di kolam itu sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi bayangan Naruto. dan ada hal yang aneh mengenai itu. bayangan itu terlihat tersenyum.

Hahaha, Si duren itu merasa senang setelah makan berdua dengan Hinata. Dasar Jomblo menahun!

Oh ya. Ternyata ada seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Siapa orangnya? Tentu saja sahabat Naruto yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke. Apa dia cemburu? Apa akan ada cinta segitiga antara mereka? TIDAK AKAN. Geuleuh ngebayanginnya juga.

Yowis lah, sampai di sini dulu chapter gak berfaedah ini.

TBC

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Sekali lagi, Saran dan Kritiknya silahkan.


End file.
